Heretofore, space thermostats capable of controlling the two-stage operating of both heating and cooling apparatus have employed two independently acting bimetallic coils, each coil having two single-pole, single-throw switches attached thereto. In this arrangement, one bimetallic coil and its attached switches control the two-stage operation of the heating apparatus and the other coil and its attached switches control the two-stage operation of the cooling apparatus.